commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Illiniguy34
Starting off as a reviewer of Transformers, Illiniguy34's rise to fame was creating countdowns on "SpongeBob SquarePants" that were inspired by MoBrosStudios. He would then discover the commentary community a year later when SuperEpicClay and Evan Yeagy did a co-op commentary on his rant on Gligar13Vids, which he regrets doing. After some tensions between both sides, he was allies with the Commentary Community before finally becoming friends with them after creating a Skype account. In December 2014, he decided to give commentaries a shot. At first, he said his commentary on Rational Orion would be his only commentary, which he then said he'd do every once in a while, to eventually having them become a part of his channel. While starting off rough, he eventually got better when he uploaded his commentary on Sean Sampson. He would then become a member of The B-Team but eventually left due to lack of interest. He would join Federation of the Exalted (F.o.X) not too long after, until it became merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves as of December 2015. Illiniguy would leave O.D.D. on his own accord and joined a new F.O.X. group. Near the end of February 2017, he was kicked out of F.O.X. In March of 2017, he along with Jorm and Chirprocks formed The F-Team. Avatars * Gokai Silver (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) * Kamen Rider TheBee (Kamen Rider Kabuto) * Kyoryu Black (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Marco Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Hifumi Yamada (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) (Retired) * Tord Larsson (Eddsworld) * Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) Commentaries List of commentaries by Illiniguy34 People that he commentated on * Rational Orion * Jason Murray Jr. (twice) * dinosaurjrfreak01 * Swedish Seacon * The Anti TBONE 2004/Bourg Productions * Sean Sampson * Halofan hp00 (twice) * Seck Boi * TeamBoosterBreak * Diogo Chavez/dc hi * MovieM@ * Starfax123 * Miss Jackson * Demell_ YT_Universe (O.D.D. Commentary) * Nate Franklin * Neros Q * Alexander Cayford (F.O.X. Commentary) * The Conundrum * Chirprocks * Cinematic Venom (tri-op with Chirprocks and GEM99Show) People that commentated on him * Evan Yeagy (twice) * SuperEpicClay * dirtbikeredden (twice) * HalfBoiledHero * Rion "Rhino" Mills (twice; one serious and one joke) * MasterTP10 * Richardo Shilly Shally * Davidwash3r3 * Halofan hp00/Sean Sampsonfan00 (twice) * Leafy Green Productions * Slothboy494 * Communist Commentator * Cancer the Weeaboo * CommentJack * SkiHound * Doodletones * Cinematic Venom * Stamarin Stars People that he co-op'd with * Mike Johnston * Pikmintric (twice, once in video review) * Lexical Medley * George Raccoon (thrice; once in O.D.D. and once in F.O.X.) * MidnightAnubis (video review) * 8363MTR (O.D.D. and F.O.X.) * Boonslayer (O.D.D. and F.O.X.) * Chirprocks * GEM99Show Trivia *He was originally going to do a co-op with MDXLR on Bourg Productions' rant on him, but it was canceled because Illiniguy34 said he didn't want to give Bourg any more attention, among other scrapped co-ops. *He single-handedly infected the CC with Power Rangers and Super Sentai with users such as Mike Johnston, SilverYagami, MidnightAnubis, 8363MTR, Blueflame3500, DynamoRox4Sure, and NESMario123 in 2015. *He is currently studying mid-level education at Northern Illinois University. *He likes sports and he doesn't care who knows. *Silverniguy was a gay ship. *Coincidentally, he has two avatars that wear red hoodies (Marco and Tord). *Former B.O.P. member Da Boy once suggested that he uses show images for reviews and countdowns, Illiniguy took his advice and got a video flagged down by Viacom. *He is currently in a relationship with Chirprocks. External Links *Youtube *ask.fm *Twitter *DeviantART Category:Commentators Category:Brony Commentators Category:Power Rangers/Sentai Commentators Category:Animation Community Category:MLP Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Dead Topics Category:Reviewers Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:American Commentators Category:Wikians Category:Artist Category:The F Team